


Dari Samping

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: LARA(S)HATI (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Nathan dan Noni duduk bersebelahan.





	Dari Samping

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** LARA(S)HATI © Tupaikidal. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

"Jadi, Non." Nathan menunjuk deretan tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya. "Intinya yang perlu dijelasin cuma poin 1, 3, 6, 7, sama 10. Poin lainnya cukup disebutin aja. Kalo ada pertanyaan, baru diperjelas. Bisa, ya?"

"Hm." Noni mengulurkan tangan, meminta kertas dari tangan Nathan. Nathan memberikan. "Cukup jelas, sih. Cuma kalo pertanyaannya di luar apa yang udah kita bahas selama rapat persiapan, aku harus jawab apa?"

"Nanti Tara bakal nemenin kamu, kok," jawab Nathan. "Dia kan ketua projek, pasti lebih paham. Kalo kamu gak bisa jawab, lempar aja ke Tara."

"Oke."

Gadis berambut ikal itu kembali fokus membaca tulisan pada kertas pemberian Nathan. Nathan, yang duduk di sampingnya, malah fokus menatap Noni yang sedang asyik membaca.

Noni menoleh, mengejutkan Nathan yang buru-buru memperbaiki kacamatanya. "Kenapa?"

Nathan menggeleng. "Kamu cantik kalo dari samping."

Noni mendengus. "Jadi kalo dari depan jelek gitu?"

"Nooon, Non." Nathan menjawil hidung Noni. "Dipuji kok malah sewot."

Noni tersenyum kecil.


End file.
